Ottery St Catchpole
by The moon is made of cheese
Summary: "What are you doing in St Ottery Malfoy?" She demanded, hands on hips.    He looked up, his eyes darted around.    "Malfoy, I'm talking to you!"    "There's no one else here… Are you talking to me?" he asked, sounding extremely confused.


**St Ottery:**

**This story is based on a quote from another story that I wrote and now hate. The quote was "What are you doing in St Ottery Malfoy?" (Rose said this) and although I hate the story I love that quote and now based a whole story around it! YAY**

**Thanks to iloveharrypotter771 who told me its called St Ottery Catchpole, the titles been changes to that but I think that the people who lived there would call it just St Ottery, so thats what it is in the story... **

* * *

><p>Rose bounced along the small pavement in St Ottery. She was extremely excited, her and Albus were going to write a column in the new school newspaper next term. She passed the identical brick cottages, staring up at the beautiful blue sky. Suddenly she hit something solid and tumbled to the ground.<p>

Rose pulled herself up off the grass spitting the leaves out of her mouth. She turned to confront the stupid person that had been standing right in the middle of the small path, but she never did. Standing before her was Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy.

He was gazing calmly at a snail inching past him.

Rose gaped. What was Malfoy, the bane of her life Malfoy doing in St Ottery? She took charge of this ridiculous situation.

"What are you doing in St Ottery Malfoy?" She demanded, hands on hips.

He looked up, his eyes darted around.

"Malfoy, I'm talking to you!"

"There's no one else here… Are you talking to me?" he asked, sounding extremely confused.

"Of course I'm talking to you! There are no other Malfoys' around!"

"Oh, so I'm Malfoy?"

"Yes, Malfoy, you are Malfoy."

"Really? What's a Malfoy?"

"I hope there's no creepy motive behind this boy or else I'm going to deck you faster than a double decker bus."

"What's this 'bus' you speak of?"

"Seriously Malfoy? It's a…" she struggle for a descrption "a thing that moves." She finished lamely.

"Oh, like that?" he asked, pointing at the snail.

Rose smacked her head in frustration.

"Yes, Malfoy, like that." She retorted sarcastically.

"WOW! It's a bus! Come back here little bus." He cried chasing the snail.

"Hey Malfoy…" Then the dots connected in Rose's memory.

* * *

><p>Last night at dinner (family dinner with Potters and Weasleys :<p>

Albus: What's this mum? (Looks at grey mush on plate)

Ginny: It's a traditional Australian dish, flubberworm stew with mandrake roots for extra nutrients. Lily made it.

Albus: On err, great um you know what? I'm not that hungry…

Lily: Oh yes you are! Eat up! This is a sustainable wizarding meal ideal for wizards living in a sustainable future!

Albus: Yum… (Rose walks in)

Rose: Hey Albus, Lily

Lily: Just eat it! (Stalks out of room)

Rose: Err what's her problem?.

Albus: Oh she ate something funny…probably tried her own cooking. How was your day?

Rose: Fine. Why do you ask?

Albus: No reason, can't I talk to my 5th favourite cousin without people getting on my case?

Rose: 5th favourite?

Albus: Well okay, maybe you're in the top three..

Rose: Right. So… how was your day?

Albus: Oh… Errr… great (emits high pitched laughter) it's not like I messed with Malfoy's memory or anything. (laughs nervously) but I did manage to get a quick kiss from a certain Lavender Brown.

Rose: That's disgusting! She's like our parents age! She used to go out with my dad!

Albus: I Know! I was joking! Jeepers Rose...

Rose: Oh right.

Albus: (quietly) Phew.

Rose: What was that for?

Albus: Oh... Nothing.

* * *

><p><span>Today:<span>

So Albus hadn't been making out with a creepy old lady who harboured an unhealthy obsession with the Weasley clan. He had been messing with Malfoy's memory! Rose didn't want to help her enemy in anyway but since he wasn't in his present state of mind (currently he was trying to get the snail to brush its teeth), maybe this wouldn't count as helping, maybe it was just making sure she would still have an enemy to feud with next year. Anyway, he was rather sweet when his big ego was left out of the equation. Plus he had nice abs!

"Look, I brushed its tiny little teeth!" Malfoy cried running up to Rose with the snail in hand.

"Oh, Malfoy that looks…brilliant."

"Thank you….What's your name?" He asked shyly.

"Rose."

"I like that name." Malfoy smiled shyly. **(Ah he's shy)**

Rose smiled back, it wasn't like she couldn't after all he was extremely good looking.

"So… Malfoy when did you last see Albus?"

"Who?"

"Okay… what did you do last night?"

"Nothing, I don't remember."

"Okay, are you sure you don't remember anything"

He nodded vigorously.

Rose sighed, Malfoy now counted as a mentally inept person and she had to find Albus or get him home. This was going to take a while.

"Now Rose can we talk a bit later, I need to take the bus for a walk." He inquired seriously.

"Uhhh, sure… actually I'll come with you."

Rose could take him home but his father would have a heart attack, anyway she couldn't leave him to wander the streets when he thought a snail was a bus.

"You will!"

"Sure."

"I think I'll have to carry the bus, he seems to be running low on fuel today."

For the next ten minutes Malfoy carried the 'bus' around St Ottery while chatting loudly to Rose about 'bus's' great points.

"…and you would be able to put him on someone you don't like and he could cover them with a slime that went rock hard and captured them…"

Rose looked at the snail, it looked normal enough, if not a little sheepish. But could a snail look sheepish?

"Rose? Is this a date?"

"What? I thought you lost your memory?"

"…What's a date?" he asked innocently.

"Ummm… a date is when….two people who like each other go… out…"

"But I like you…"

Rose was seriously questioning whether she should leave.

"Ahhhh," she cleared her throat "That's nice."

"What do people do on dates?"

"They might ahhhh… go to a qudditch game or….um…. walk…. through the forest… with a niffler."

"Wow, that sounds like what we're doing now."

"What?"

"We're walking the bus, together."

"Oh."

"What else do they do?"

"Well…people…talk to each other…"

"And?"

"And they umm..might hold hands…"

"Like this?" he asked holding Roses hand carefully while beaming at her.

"Yeah, you can let go now."

"But I don't want to." He pouted.

"Fine." Rose breathed trying to ignore the fact that _Malfoy_ was holding her hand.

"Rose?" Malfoy whined.

"Yeah?"

"What else to people do on dates?"

"Ugg...they… hug?"

"What's that?"

"When you put your arms around someone else…"

"Like this?"

"Ummm… Malfoy people don't usually hug each other around the neck."

"Oh, I like it anyway…"

"Okay, that's nice, let go!"

"Fine."

Malfoy grabbed her hand again and Rose obliged quite happily, after all she decided Malfoy was extremely good looking and cute, especially without his memory!

"What else do people do on dates, Rose" Malfoy asked seriously.

"Well, they….. ummm….well…sometimes they…" She could feel herself turning a distinctive bright Weasley red.

"Why are you so embarrassed Rose? What is it?"

"Ahhh… well…"

"Please tell me! It can't be that bad…"

Rose spluttered.

"Come on Rosie…"

"Fine… people… kiss."

"What's that?"

"It's when, uhhh, people…well when….they…press their lips together." She ducked her head.

"Like this.." he muttered kissing Rose.

They broke apart and Malfoy smirked, but Malfoy that lost his memory didn't smirk, that meant that he had never lost his memory in the first place…

"You…" Rose trailed off.

"Yes, Rose?"

Rose just shrugged and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><span>The morning before<span>

Scorpius Malfoy had come up with a brilliant plan to get Rose to like him, he just needed Albus's help and to read up on memory loss. After all, getting Rose to believe that he had lost his memory was going to take work…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, I must say that I quite like this story especially the 'bus' LOL I laugh everytime I read it, lame I know so...<strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
